It is often desirable to enable users of calendar applications or social networks to create individual or group events. A user may input a variety of parameters to establish or characterize an event. For example, a user may input the name of an event, the name of a location for the event, the address of the location, a start and end time of an event, the type of event, and/or users that are invited to the event. These parameters may be stored locally on a user's device or remotely at a server or database. Event creation can enable, for example, invitees to become aware of events, events to appear on the calendars of all attendees, users to be reminded of upcoming events, etc.
When creating an event, a user may not be aware of data that may affect the event or make the event, as characterized by the user-entered parameters, unachievable or undesirable. For example, the user may create an event at a coffee shop during a time period that is outside of normal business hours or when the coffee shop is unexpectedly closed. Moreover, new data regarding an event may become available after an event is created. For example, after the event is created, the coffee shop may change its business hours such that an event at the coffee shop falls outside of business hours. As an additional example, the coffee shop may be moved or change location.
Accordingly, and in view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems, methods, and computer-readable media that are capable of verifying parameters for a user-created event. There is also a need for computerized solutions that overcome the drawbacks and limitations of conventional systems and methods for event creation and notification.